To Treat with Morgoth
by AtyalasseTundo
Summary: When Morgoth offers his surrender - and a Silmaril - the sons of Fëanor move to accept his offer, but all does not go as planned when Maedhros's company gets ambushed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any names of characters or places or pretty much anything you recognize does not belong to me. They all belong to Mr. JRR Tolkien. I only wish I was good enough to have characters like his.

A/N: Hello to anyone reading my first (published) story ever! I will apologize now to you guys because I have started writing other stories before and just never finished them so if that happens to this one and you are super into it, sorry. It's summer right now so I should have time to post new chapters regularly (if enough ideas come out of my brain) but if this story keeps going through to when school starts I will have no promises since I do a lot of extracurricular activities. Also if you find any information in this story to be different from what you know, I have a very old copy of the Silmarillion that I am getting most of my information from. I also apologize for any grammatical errors. I know I tend to use too many commas. Without further ado, here is the first chapter.

Chapter 1

The seven sons of Fëanor stood in silence around a small table in a tent amidst their settlement in Mithrim. No one knew what to say. They were still grieving, for their father had perished not long ago, but more the reason they did not speak was for the shock of the offer they had received from Morgoth. An embassy had come acknowledging defeat and offering surrender. There was even an offer to return a Silmaril. The only thing the brothers had left to do was to treat with them.

"We cannot go," Maglor finally spoke up breaking the silence. "It is surely a trap."

"Brother, we must. You heard the offer correctly, did you not? A complete surrender from Morgoth and the return of a Silmaril! We cannot let this go. This is the best chance we've had since arriving at Mithrim." Celegorm argued back swiftly.

"Aye," Curufin agreed. "We would be that much closer to fulfilling our oath."

"It is too dangerous," Amrod countered.

"We cannot trust Morgoth to keep his word," said Amras, supporting his twin brother.

"We mustn't let this chance go to waist! Morgoth is weak! We need to accept now before he regains strength." Caranthir added his opinion.

The brothers were split. It was clear that they would not come to an agreement easily, but one voice was yet to be heard. Maedhros had been standing silent trying to think things through in his mind. Eventually, it was Maglor that called upon him to make the decision.

"Maedhros, what do you say? You are the head of house Feanor now. The decision rests upon you."

The room fell into silence while the brothers waited for the redhead to speak his mind. Maedhros knew it would come to this. It was too hard for his brothers to come to an agreement with each other. As the head of their house, the decision always fell upon him. After a long moment filled with anticipation, he finally spoke.

"I will go." Maedhros said simply. "The rest of you shall remain here and wait for my return. I shall take an embassy with me ready to defend, but I will not put you all at risk."

There was a short moment of silence as the brothers tried to comprehend what he said before room erupted into chaos. The brothers all started spouting new arguments directed solely at Maedhros. Some tried to convince him not to go alone while some tried to stop him from going at all, but Maedhros would not be swayed. He had made his decision.

"Silence!" he said once he was tired of their shouting. He was quite surprised by the amount of noise that seven elves could make. "I have made up my mind. Start gathering a company 1,000 strong as a precaution. We leave the day after next. No more arguments." Maedhros left quickly without waiting for his brother's responses. Six gaping faces stared at his back awestruck as he walked out the door.

Amras was first to break the silence. "We can't let him do this, can we?" he asked, still trying to convince himself that they could stop their brother.

"Unfortunately, we have no choice." Maglor replied sadly.

"How can we let him go? We have to try harder!" Amrod pleaded.

"Makalaurë, we will never see him again! He knows how this will end, doesn't he?" Amras tried again, using Maglor's mother-name as though it would have a stronger effect.

"It's a surely trap! He is walking straight to his death!" said Amrod desperately.

"I know!" Maglor shouted at the twins as they shrank away from him. He'd had enough of their pleading. There was no way they could change Maedhros' mind now. Seeing the startled look on the twin's faces, Maglor sat down defeated. "I am sorry," he said weakly as he put his head in his hands with a tear in his eye. "I am scared for him." Maglor said simply, for there was no other way to put it. Their brother was about to walk straight to his doom and they were to stand by helplessly. The only thing he felt now was fear. "We have already lost Adar, how could we bear to lose Maedhros as well?" said Maglor, daring to imagine what would happen, should their elder brother perish. A small tear that had been hanging on finally escaped and rolled down Maglor's cheek.

"We all fear for him, brother." Celegorm said, trying to comfort his sibling. "But there is nothing we can do now save pray to the Valar and hope they still have some regard for our family. Maedhros had made his decision and we will not change his mind. Now, we shall aid him while we still can. Remember, nothing is certain until it has happened. This may yet turn out better than we all hope."

Maglor sighed and sat up straight, trying to compose himself. "You are right. We have things to do. Start gathering the company." Maglor said as he stood up to leave. "Let us assist our brother." He gave the twins a squeeze on their shoulders as he passed by. The remaining brothers followed him shortly. It was time to prepare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maedhros rose early on the morning the company was set to depart. He had only slept a few fitful hours through the night for anticipation of what's to come. Maedhros did well to keep his composure in front of his siblings, but truthfully he was quite afraid of what could happen. No one in all of Arda trusted Morgoth and to walk into his fortress was not far from suicide. Ignoring his feelings of doubt, Maedhros began to dress slowly before going to find his brothers. He did not know how this would end so he would be sure to say goodbye.

Maglor was the first that Maedhros found on his way to the dining hall. They met and walked with one another in silence, neither daring to speak first. However, neither of them needed to for the silence was broken for them by a Feanorian scout running up the path to meet them.

"My Lords." The scout said, out of breath, as he bowed respectfully.

Maedhros and Maglor bowed in return before asking, "What news do you bring us?"

The scout seemed rather nervous as he stumbled to get the words out.

"Calm down, good sir. What is your name?" Maglor asked trying to make the other elf more relaxed.

"Rhoveleg, sir." the scout replied quickly.

"That is a wonderful name. Now, Rhoveleg, what have you seen?" Maglor tried again.

"Well, my watch was to the east and the north." the scout started before being interrupted my Maedhros.

"Near Angband?" Maedhros said glancing at Maglor. "What cause do you have for leaving your post?"

"A large company of orcs, sir. I had moved closer to the mountains and caught sight of them. I assume about 1500 strong," the scout finished.

"Anything else?" Maedhros asked with a stale expression. The scout shook his head. "You are free to go. Take a day to rest before returning to your duty." The scout thanked him before turning in the opposite direction. Once he was gone, Maglor turned to his brother.

"Maedhros?" he said, trying to read the blank expression on Maedhros's face.

"Go find the rest of our brothers. Bring them to my tent." Maedhros said. Maglor was going to stop him but Maedhros had already turned his back and started walking. Deciding it would be best to follow his brother's wishes, Maglor turned to find the rest of their siblings.

Maedhros reached his tent and stopped in the middle before letting out a cry of rage and slamming his hand on the table. He then started pacing the room before Maglor came in followed by the remaining Fëanorians. He stopped and turned towards them, regaining his composure.

"What causes you to be so anxious brother?" Curufin questioned as he saw the state of his brother. Everyone else looked towards Maedhros expectantly. There was a moment of silence before he responded to them.

"The plan has changed." Maedhros said before looking at his brothers. "Maglor, Caranthir, how quickly can you gather you own companies? At least 800."

Maglor and Caranthir glanced at each other. "We will need at least three days." Caranthir spoke up, quite surprised at the sudden need for numbers.

"Great. You have two days before we leave for Angband. The rest of you shall aid in preparation." Maedhros said as he left them all in shocked silence for the second time that week.

"What is this about?" Celegorm questioned. "What has caused his change of heart?"

Maglor spoke up to answer the question. "A scout came to us this morning. He said he had spotted a company of orcs at least 1500 strong. I think Maedhros believes they are planning an ambush." The brothers quickly understood where Maedhros' solemn attitude had come from, for they now felt the same.

"So now he just hopes to outnumber Morgoth? He has realized that this could be nothing other than a trap?" Amras said, trying to work out Maedhros' reasoning in his head.

"How can he still want treat with that foul being? There are other ways to get the Silmarils back." Amrod continued.

"But this would be the simplest, the least damaging if all goes according to plan. Maedhros wants to keep us and our people safe. If Morgoth doesn't go back on his word, we will be closer to fulfilling our oath without more bloodshed." Maglor sighed, remembering Alqualonde. He understood Maedhros' thoughts but the chances that Morgoth would keep his word were very slim.

"Well, he has made up his mind, and now we have two days to gather companies of 800 so I suggest we get started." Caranthir said before leaving the tent. The others followed him shortly.

Two days later, three companies stood just outside the Feanorian's camp. Maedhros stood in front of them all, ready to give instruction.

"Today, we set forth to treat with Morgoth," he started. "I hope you all understand that this will most likely be no average surrender, for Morgoth has not been known to keep his word often. It is a dangerous situation that we are walking into today, but the outcome may be far greater than the peril. There was a company of 1500 orcs sighted by Angband two days ago. I have had my brothers gather their own companies," Maedhros said pointing at the extras, "in case all does not go as planned. My company will ride with me to the meeting while the other two will stay to the side as a precaution. We do not want Morgoth to know of our unplanned backup." Maedhros directed the last statement at Maglor and Caranthir. They nodded in return. "The time has come for us to ride." Maedhros said at last, giving the signal for the companies to move. Maglor couldn't help but feel a bout of dread as they took off. _My dear brother, I do hope your assumptions are correct._

A/N: Let me know how you guys think this story is going so far! Feel free to leave a review telling me what you think. I am very open to constructive criticism. I know I'm not perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Fëanorian companies could tell they were drawing closer to Angband. The scenery was starting to change. Dark clouds hung over the sky and the terrain was becoming rocky with scraggly, dead trees. The remnants of a creek were flowing slowly down the hill to their left. Once, this would have been a beautiful place.

Maedhros called the companies to a halt before continuing to the next hill. "As most of you have probably observed, we are drawing closer to Angband. This is where our companies shall split. Maglor, take your company around to the east, Caranthir to the west. Send scouts ahead of you and when they sight the orc company, come to a halt. There you will wait for a signal to come if you are needed." Maglor and Caranthir nodded. "My company will follow me straight into Angband. Do not engage with the orcs unless you are forced to. Everyone take a short rest now before we move forward." As Maedhros finished his speech, his brothers walked over to meet him.

"You are sure about this, Maedhros?" Maglor asked hesitantly.

"Is anyone sure about anything?" Maedhros asked in return, leaving Maglor somewhat unsatisfied.

"I believe you are making the right decision." Caranthir tried to comfort his brother. "Even if something does go wrong, we have almost 3000 soldiers. We far outnumber and even farther out-skill the orcs. Whatever this comes to, we are a step ahead of Morgoth."

"I wish everyone could have your confidence, Caranthir." Maglor said before starting to pace nervously.

"No matter." Maedhros said. "What is done is done. We cannot back out now."

"Yes we can!" Maglor blurted. "Morgoth will continue no matter what we do. You think he is serious in this surrender? Why would he gather a company of 1500 with intentions to surrender?" he said trying to deter his brother one last time.

"I have no choice, Maglor!" Maedhros shouted, drawing the attention of a few of the warriors. More quietly he said, "I will not risk the lives of our brothers. I would not have bought you and Caranthir if it could have been avoided. If Morgoth is truthful in his surrender and in giving up a Silmaril, it is that much easier to keep you all safe. Don't you see? This is a chance I have to take." Maedhros turned away, trying to keep a tear from escaping his eye.

Maglor walked over to his brother, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him into an embrace. "I see." Maglor told him softly. "I wish it did not have to be this way, but I believe that I understand why now."

"Thank you." Maedhros said, pulling away. Facing his brothers again, he said, "We should go now."

"Don't worry, Maedhros. We will see you soon." Caranthir said. Maedhros turned to the companies.

"It is time to depart now. You all know your duties. Now, you shall perform them." Maedhros turned back to his brothers and said, "We will meet again," before he turned and started on his course.

Maglor had been walking silently, his company following behind him. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of someone running towards them. It was the scout he had sent out. _He is back too soon._ Maglor thought. _Something is wrong!_

"Why have you returned so early? You certainly have not found the orcs yet." Maglor said, trying to think of another reason why the scout had come back already.

"I have, My Lord," the scout revealed with a panicked face. "And many more than we had assumed. The hills are crawling with them, just past that ridge." The scout pointed up ahead of them. The ridge was no more than a quarter of a league away. They were going come up behind Maedhros and block in the company.

Maglor turned back to his own group. "Turn around! We must go back the way we came and follow Maedhros' path. Make haste!" Maglor told them before taking off.

After what felt like an eternity, they had finally reached the point where the companies split and what Maglor saw shocked him. Caranthir was returning as well, company in tow.

"Brother!" Maglor shouted to him as they moved closer. "Have you seen the same as us?"

"If what you saw was three times more orcs than we have elves, then yes, we have." Caranthir stated worriedly.

"Maedhros is walking straight into a trap. A much larger one than we imagined."

"We have to warn him, if it is not already too late." Caranthir decided.

"Agreed. And if it is, then we shall do all we can to aid him." replied Maglor. "We must hurry to catch him." With that, they took off.

As the group came to the top of a hill, the sight before Maglor caused him to cry out. Thousands of orcs were surrounding a small group of elves in the middle. More than half of the company that started out was already dead. Maglor saw Maedhros's fiery red hair still fighting along one of the outskirts. He watched as four more elves beside his brother were cut down.

"Maedhros!" Maglor shouted before trying to run towards the skirmish. It could hardly be called a battle for the elves were too outnumbered. Maglor didn't make it far before Caranthir caught him and held him where he was.

"Maglor, we can't help them! We would only be killing ourselves." he said, trying to reach Maglor's common sense. Tears ran down Maglor's face as he watched elves be cut down one by one. He tried to wrestle free in a panick.

"We have to try, Caranthir! We promised!"

Caranthir held strong and eventually Maglor stopped fighting and sank to the ground with weak knees. Caranthir sat down with him, tears now flowing freely from his own eyes. They watched in horror as elf after elf was slain. How their brother was still alive, they did not know, but Maedhros was still fighting. Maglor held his head in his hands.

"I cannot watch. He is not going to make it out. Our own brother is going to be killed in front of us and we can do nothing to stop it."

"I know." Caranthir said with a weak voice as he held his brother.

When Maglor looked up again he saw nothing but orcs. Except -

"Maedhros!" he screamed, standing up quickly almost knocking Caranthir over. Caranthir stood up next to his brother. The redhead on the field looked up to them, his impeccable elven ears picking up his brother's cry. He had a sad look in his eyes. Maedhros was surrounded by orcs but they did not kill him. Maglor suddenly realized what was happening and took a step back.

"What is it?" asked Caranthir, not daring to take his eyes off Maedhros.

"They are taking him captive." Maglor croaked. "He will be a hostage."

The brothers watched in silence as Maedhros slew orc after orc as they tried to get close enough to grab him, but eventually the foul creatures grew too many for him. Maedhros was overtaken and his sword knocked from his hand. An orc hit him across the face and the redhead slumped over, no longer able to fight. Maglor watched as the orcs turned and started moving towards their fortress, one of them dragging Maedhros. Maglor turned and started walking the other way, knowing there was no way they would be able to help their brother right now. Caranthir followed him, and the company started back on their way to Lake Mithrim.

A/N: Plenty of angst in this chapter for you. Is it too much? How do you guys like the portrayals of the characters so far? Also, I know there hasn't been much from Maedhros's POV yet but I'lll get there. He's my favorite Fëanorian so he will get some love one of these days. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think!


End file.
